In present shops or exhibition halls, thousands of kinds of articles are packed and displayed in packaging cases. However, heretofore, there lacks a kind of packaging case which can perfectly show the articles to customers or visitors during display and can be retracted to its minimum volume during storage. The present invention provides such a kind of packaging case.